Closer
by SeungLee
Summary: In a moment things change and it could be good or bad. Athrun will find out, a death of friend and death of a loved one is different. Set after Episode 46, old story reworked for Destiny.


…**Closer…**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny. This is AU and I had this stuffed away and thought it would nice to put this one up. Like a way of What If…I changed it up a bit due to the events of Episode 46. And it is not based off the movie…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had experienced the death of Meer Campbell, she had risked her life in order to protect Lacus Clyne from a possible death. Tears were shed by Lacus, Meyrin Hawke, and Athrun Zala. Kira Yamato and Neo Lorronke watched. They had all returned to the Archangel as they spent time reflecting over what might have been if she has survived. It was odd how things always seemed to turn for the worst after they leave Earth.

Athrun sat alone in his room as guilt overwhelmed by the guilt of not being able to protect Meer. He should have just brought her with him when he has the first opportunity, but she wanted to stay with Chairman Gilbert Dullindal as Lacus Clyne. It would seem that Meer's life was cut all too short, but if only she had gotten to live her life out. He ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed in grief. He heard his door swish open and there stood his best friend, Kira Yamato.

"How are you holding up," Kira asked as he sat down on the opposite bed.

Athrun just once again sighed, "I'm dealing as best as I can, I can't help but feel guilty…"

"Athrun," Kira said with a sigh. "We can't protect everyone that we wish to, sometimes it isn't possible."

"I know, but I can't help but feel responsible," Athrun told him with deep sorrow within his voice.

Kira nodded, "I wish I could be like Cagalli and tell you to suck it up, but I am not her." Kira chuckled, "She always seemed to find the right words to say and make things like this does have a good side even in dark times."

Athrun nodded, "But she is back on earth protecting Orb as their leader."

"She wanted to be with us Athrun, but she is the sole leader now and trying her best to redirect her Country into a better light," Kira said sadly. "She is still playing a very important role in this war even though she is not fighting with us here; she is fighting as hard back in Orb."

"I know," Athrun smiled. "She is stubborn…"

"She is a strong person," Kira said with a huge smile. Again the door opened and this time there was Murrue Ramius with tears in her eyes. They looked at her in surprise and wondered what had happened to make her eyes look so unhappy and troubled? "What is wrong Miss Murrue?"

"We … we received a transmission from Orb," Murrue told them slowly. Kira's eyes widened in surprise and Athrun didn't want to give into temptation of Cagalli being in danger. But what she would say next would make his heart feel as if it stopped, "Cagalli has…has been shot…"

"What?" Kira shouted as Murrue stood there with her eyes facing the floor. "Where is this transmission?"

"You can watch it here," Murrue pointed to the screen on the wall. Kira quickly pressed the button and asked for Miriallia to send the transmission to the room. Athrun's eyes quickly got glued to the screen as well as the video transmission played.

It showed Cagalli Yula Athha at her meeting with the other Emirs, they were apparently in a heated discussion about issues in Orb. There was no audio with the transmission but by looking at Cagalli's face, it was not going very well. So everyone just stared in surprise but it unfolded slowly for Athrun and Kira. The door just flew open and Cagalli turned to the doors. The man dressed in black pointed a gun at Cagalli and it fired. It was as if it was all moving in slow motion, the bullet passed through Cagalli's body and she fell to the ground. Before she would hit the ground her body spun with the direction the bullet hit her body. She was falling face first but they would never see her land on the ground as the man shot at the cameras.

"When did this happen," Kira asked with his hands balled in fists at his side.

"It happened early this morning," Murrue answered. "Kisaka told us what had happened, and that Cagalli's body was…"

"Was what?" Kira demanded and Murrue handed him the printed out version of the transmission that Kisaka had sent. Kira opened it up and his face only grew in rage. Athrun stood up from his position and felt as if his world was ripped away from him. It had stated that after the shooting they had rushed Cagalli off the hospital as the Military searched for the man who had shot Cagalli. After Cagalli was admitted into the hospital for surgery her body went missing even before she could hit the operating table. Kisaka, however, did not mention where she was hit with the bullet, but she was still alive but the question that popped into his head was...for how long would she be alive?

"Do they have any ideas of where she is," Kira asked and Murrue shook her head. "Thank you for telling us Miss Murrue."

Murrue left and Athrun placed a hand over where he still had the amulet Cagalli gave him. He could not believe someone would even bothering shooting Cagalli and take the time to kidnap her. He just hoped that during these next series of battles that some mystery would be solved about Cagalli's kidnapping. Then Kira spoke up, "Let's go to PLANT again and see if she is there." Athrun looked at him in surprise, "There has to be information somewhere about her location. She has to be alive somewhere."

Athrun nodded as the two left their room to go up to the bridge. They made their way slowly to the bridge and of course in silence. There they already saw Lacus talking with Miriallia, apparently they were trying to pin point Cagalli's location. Lacus saw Kira and hugged him; she was saddened by the news of Cagalli. "Did you hear what happened?"

Kira nodded, "Yes, Miss Murrue was the one to tell us."

"I see, we are trying to find clues on who might have taken her," Lacus told him. "We have an idea on who might have taken her."

"Oh," Kira asked and Lacus nodded but Miriallia would be the one to answer.

"We think it was Chairman Dullindal," Miriallia replied. "Cagalli even though she is young, she is a powerful leader with a country like Orb. Orb in its own right is a very powerful country with their beliefs; you take her out you can create the world you wish for without any obstacles."

"The question would than be, where would he have taken her," Athrun asked as he went to look at the computer that Miriallia was sitting at.

"That is a very good question," Miriallia answered as she showed him the map of their region and a few nearby regions as well. "She could be up in the PLANTs but she could also be on several of the ZAFT ships in the area."

"So we won't know until Dullindal makes his move," Kira said in anger's fire within his eyes. "We need to be watchful until we can figure out where she is."

"We can't wait to long, remember her wound has yet to be treated," Lacus said in response to Kira's suggestion. "We should find her as soon as we can, we don't really know where the bullet entered her body."

Athrun narrowed his eyes as his hands were balled up, "Either way, she will be found!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A lone figure sat in the darkness of a room, more like a dungeon. Amber eyes open to see darkness and tried to move but unable to do so. She was chained to a chair and tried to move her feet but was useless. Cagalli Yula Athha was made into a prisoner and she was not happy about it. She leaned her head back but to feel a hard surface and groaned. She struggled but whatever she was tied down to, she was not going anywhere. Then in a split second she was temporarily blinded as her eyes tried to adjust to the bright white light that filled the room.

"So how are you feeling," a voice asked but all Cagalli could see were blurry objects moving around her. "Princess, should have never spoke up against me."

"Chairman Dullindal," Cagalli said with a hiss in her voice. "What do you want with me?"

"Your support," Dullindal said with a smirk on his lips but of course Cagalli's eyes had yet to adjust to the bright light. "If you stand down, maybe others will follow…"

"You wish," Cagalli sneered. "I will never allow myself to be pressured into following your plans for the world. I will not be a follower…"

"We don't need to fight Princess," Dullindal spoke with a mocking tone which made Cagalli scowl at him. "Now now, don't give me that look. You should be grateful the man I hired to kill you, missed anything vital…then again that bullet shot very close to your heart."

"You should have just killed me," Cagalli's eyes were now in focus and Dullindal brought his face close up to hers. Cagalli just challenged him with her eyes and Dullindal of course was not backing down.

"Yes," Dullindal agreed. "However thinking about it, death would be too easy. You are more of value to me if you are alive. If you were dead people would only continue to fight me and we would have a large scale of the war we are currently fighting. We do after all have the same goal, peace."

"You do not have a grasp on reality, what makes me you think that you and I have the same goal of gaining peace," Cagalli asked and Dullindal stood up. He than back handed her and Cagalli's head went with the blow. Her face was now facing the side walls and Dullindal growled in frustration.

"You are nothing but a thorn in my side," Dullindal pulled out a gun and stuck one end it onto her wound. Cagalli didn't scream but showed discomfort and pain in her face expression. Dullindal smirked, "You could have made this less painful but I guess not. You are too stubborn of a child to understand the meaning of things, the order of things."

"I will…" Cagalli let a few tears slip from the pain as he pressed harder into her wound. "I will not fall for your games."

"You will bend to my will," Dullindal said with a smirk. "I will find a way to convince you, even if it means I have to bring the Archangel into this. Maybe they will come to your rescue or maybe, Athrun will come to his senses."

"They will never follow you," Cagalli sneered as she turned to face him despite the pain she was feeling in her body. "You will never win as long as there are people who don't believe in dictators."

"Stubborn girl," Dullindal using the end of the gun to once again strike Cagalli across her face, and she spit out some blood. "You will help me, if you want to ever see your brother again or your boyfriend…"

"I will not bow to you," Cagalli said as she had a stream of blood where he had struck her. She just glared back him and refused to bow to him. Then Dullindal motioned for a few soldiers to enter the room. Cagalli noticed that they had something in their hands; she did not like the idea of what they might do to her. She did not make it seem like she was afraid. She refused to be some pawn in his plan.

"You will soon wish you had agreed," Dullindal left the room. The two men poured water over her body, Cagalli just stared at the door and realized the chair was completely metal and saw some clasps hooked up to the arms of the chairs. She knew what was coming and held her breath to wait whatever they were going to do.

"We apologize in advance," One of them told her as they flipped the switch. Cagalli shook and cried out in pain as volts of electricity were running through her body. Dullindal outside of the door smiled as he walked away from the scene. He knew sooner or later she would break and it would be him who was victorious. He would not let some girl be the end of his destiny plan, or his goal in life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No, it is out of the question," Murrue said as she crossed her arms in her captain's chair. "It's not safe for you to return to the Minerva."

"But Captain Ramius," Meyrin argued. "If I can get back on the Minerva maybe I can find out where Miss Cagalli is."

"Do you realize Rey would more than likely shoot you," Athrun told her as anger was evident in his eyes. "It's not safe for you to return to that ship."

"If we don't do something, Miss Cagalli will more than likely die," Meyrin countered.

Athrun turned his eyes away from her, "I know that. We can't risk your life too, we need to make sure as many of us survive this war."

"What are you trying to say," Meyrin asked as her face softened. They had been arguing for the past hour and it seemed they were just going around in circles. There were numerous suggestions on what to do about Cagalli, but none seem to work out the way they suppose to.

"Are we even sure ZAFT took her," Neo suggested. "Are you sure it isn't part of a different group?"

"The chairman would have her," Kira said flatly. "Cagalli is a threat, and he wants her either on his side or not alive."

"Whether he likes it or not, she is a powerful leader," Meyrin added in. "That is why I should get onto the Minerva so I could find out information on her possible location. The chairman is sure to put his logs somewhere in the system."

"I doubt it," Athrun answered. "I think it's not the computer system we need to be worried about, but someone."

"Someone," Lacus asked with her head titled to the side.

Athrun nodded, "Rey ZaBurrel works very closely with the chairman, I think there is some past history between those two."

"You think so," Meyrin asked with curiosity in her voice but also concern.

Athrun just nodded, "He was the one that shot you and it was more than likely him who told the chairman it was best to have us shot down."

"Are there any bases out here or in this region Cagalli could have been taken too," Kira asked. "There has to be some kind of base, it would be kind of foolish of him to send Cagalli to PLANTs."

"It would be too obvious, he would want to keep her closer to him," Lacus softly stated. "Especially if he was trying to convince her to see his views or make sure she stayed out of the way."

"Still, we need to find her," Meyrin said with determination. "Her life is at stake; we can't sit here and argue like this."

"We all know that, but," Athrun ran his fingers through his hair and was cut off as Miriallia spoke… "Captain, there is an incoming transmission, it's from an unknown source but it is on a universal channel."

"Patch it through," Murrue announced as Chairman Dullindal's face appeared before them. "I don't like this…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is that man up to now," Talia Gladys said as she sat in her chair to look up at the Chairman's face. "What does he want to say at a time like this?"

"Captain," Arthur Trine looked over at the woman sitting in the command chair. She had that fierce look upon her face, for some reason she hadn't really been happy in seeing their leader's face. It was odd on how she was acting and yet he didn't argue with it. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something felt wrong and he didn't like it.

"My fellow men and women, I come before you once again to implore you to fight against the evils of this world. Yes, the men of LOGOS are no longer with us but I am speaking of something much greater than him that exists among us." Dullindal paused, "the fact that we don't always know what our destiny is, that there is something that is just meant to be and we can understand it by the knowledge of our genes that we are gifted with."

"What is he talking about," Talia asked and narrowed her eyes.

"Freewill is a gift yes, but maybe we use it all for the wrong reasons, if we knew what we are meant to do," Dullindal smiled. "It would make that one less choice to make during our day, as well as picking out our best genetic match to have a family with."

"Has he lost his mind," Talia whispered and was about to shut off the transmission but everyone on the ship was more than likely watching.

"Orb believes that naturals and coordinators can live in peace, I too also believe in this idea," Dullindal smirked. "However their ideas might be true but their leader is still a young child and has yet to fully comprehend the ideas of politics."

Talia glared and had a gut feeling, and felt something churn in her stomach. She pulled her phone like communication device, "Rey ZaBurrel, report in the captain's office." She slammed the phone down and stood up.

"Captain," Arthur called but she turned her head back to him.

"I don't like where he is going with this," Talia simply told him as she flew out of the bridge. "The command is yours until I return."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I will ask the nation of Orb to open negations with us, so that we can be a unified. Not just one nation but a world that all share in equal beliefs," Dullindal smirked and the transmission ended.

"I want to know where that came from," Murrue instructed and Miriallia began typing on her console to figure out where the location of the signal. "He does more than likely have Cagalli, and I for one will not stand by it."

"Miss Murrue," Kira looked at her in surprise.

Murrue then smiled kindly at him, "After the first war, she was the one to offer us asylum from the world, along with new identities. All of us here would not be able to live else where and Cagalli offered not only her country but her home to all of us." Murrue paused, "She helped us to regain our lives and know that nothing is truly given freely and yet she did. She might be young but she as hell knows more about reality than Chairman Dullindal."

"I am unable to get a precise location," Miriallia responded but I can tell you it is within ZAFT boundaries. It was bounced off of many signals in order to make sure that no one can pin point their location."

"Is there a way to trace it back to the original source," Murrue asked and then Meyrin went next to Miriallia and began typing. "Meyrin?"

"If I can have some access to your computer system, I will be able to access some of the files from ZAFT and locate the original signal," Meyrin answered as Miriallia stood up as she let Meyrin take a seat. She began searching and everyone's hope was raised.

"What about Captain Gladys," Neo asked and everyone looked at him. "From what you all told me, do you think she will be able to provide some helpful hints."

"She is a good woman, but very military structured," Athrun answered. "Even if she wanted to help us, her military background will not allow her to do so."

"I found it," Meyrin added in and everyone looked at her in surprise. "It's some unidentified base, but deep within ZAFT lines."

"So we are going to need some help from the inside," Neo suggested with a shrug. "Do you know any one?"

"Yzak," Athrun said with wide eyes. "He's a commander now, along with Dearka."

"Dearka," Miriallia said in surprise. "I could convince him…"

"I thought you said you dumped him," Murrue asked with a teasing smile. Miriallia blushed, "Meyrin do you think you can get in contact with Yzak Joule?"

"I can try," Meyrin began looking for their code, but she would have to try to remember it from just memory. She began searching for his ship but it would be like searching for a needle in a hay stack. She then sends out a coded message for Yzak to pick up, and he would know more or less who it was from. "It might take a while."

"It's alright, but as long as he gets it," Athrun responded but then sighed. "Cagalli doesn't have that much time."

"Then let us hope that Captain Joule receives the message in time," Meyrin told him. "Miss Cagalli will survive, she just has to."

Kira smiled, "Cagalli will survive, she is too stubborn to die."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Captain," the CIC shouted and Yzak turned to face her. "There is a coded transmission addressed to you."

"From who," Yzak asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Unknown sir," the woman responded as she printed out a paper copy for him. Yzak came up to it with Dearka behind him. Yzak began reading through it but did not recognize the code but however a certain blonde coordinator did. He took it from him and Yzak saw his face expression.

"Who is it," Yzak asked his best friend.

Dearka look his friend in his eyes, "The Archangel."

"What," Yzak looked in shock. "What would they want with us?"

"Cagalli has been captured, and she is deep with our lines at some unknown base," Dearka told him as he continued to decode the message in his head. "They are asking us to locate her, and if we would aide them as old friends."

"Isn't Athrun on that ship," Yzak asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know, but we could find out," Dearka said with a wry smile on his face.

Yzak pointed his finger at Dearka, "You just want to see that natural girl from Orb. What was her name?"

"Her name is Miriallia, and no, I want to see if this has any truth to it," Dearka pointed his finger at his friend. "Don't you want to know where the Orb's princess is, and why would someone take her from Orb?"

Yzak nodded in agreement but reluctantly, "Agreed. Listen up, I want a transmission sent out to the Archangel on the same coded line. Tell them we will meet them at these coordinates." Yzak walked over to the console and showed him on the star map on a safe location. "Also let them know, they have an hour to meet us there."

"Yes sir…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you think he got the message," Athrun asked while he paced the room. Kira shook his head as Lacus entered the room with a smile on her face. "Why hasn't he answered us back yet?"

"I'm sure once Yzak gets the message he will send us a reply," Lacus told him. "After all he does have ties with us from the first war."

Athrun shook his head, "I know that. It's just…"

"You are worried about Cagalli's safety," Kira finished for his friend. "Athrun we are all equally worried about her, just we have to have faith and hope for the best. We have been fortunate thus far not to be apart of any of the battles. But when we go after Cagalli, more than likely we will be lost in the middle of it."

"I know," Athrun ran his fingers through his hair. He took in a deep breath when they heard Miriallia's voice over the intercom.

"Attention, all hands to stand by," Miriallia instructed. "We have received word from our former comrade in arms; we will be meeting them at the rendezvous point with them in less than hours. Pilots standby in your mobile suits."

"Looks like we just received word from Yzak," Kira said with a smile as he and Athrun left for the hanger.

"It only took him two days," Athrun grunted as they quickly made their way to the hanger. They quickly changed into their flight suits and Lacus was waiting for both of them. Neo was already suited up and waiting for the other two to show up.

"What took you two so long, I figured you two to be the first ones down here," Neo smirked as they smiled back at him.

"Kira," Lacus called out to him softly. "Be careful…" Kira leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Bring her back."

"You be safe," Kira told her in return and Athrun couldn't help but begin feel jealously for his friends. Athrun turned his face away as they awaited the signal to meet Dearka and Yzak. Athrun heart began to twist as his heart began beating faster; he pressed his hand over his heart. He couldn't explain the sudden sensation but he knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong, but was it due to anxiety of meeting up with Yzak or was it something else?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Screams echoed down the empty hallways but it could be heard even in the deepest regions of the fortress created by Dullindal. Cagalli sat there in the metal chair, her clothes battered and her spirit unbroken. Cagalli just stared back up to the two soldiers that would not admit defeat either. They all had been rotating in cycles in trying to break the leader of Orb. The country refused to business unless Cagalli was there to lead them, and they also accused them of taking her, which was true. However, Dullindal took it as an insult but it was all an act…many even began to wonder if he was worthy of being their leader, but he knew what was best, right?

"She isn't breaking," one told the other.

The other just shook his head, "She will never break at this rate, and we've basically tried everything."

"She is relentless," he paused. "There has to be something, what about this ring?" He pulled it out of her pocket in her Orb jacket. Cagalli's eyes widened, she didn't even remember the ring being there. "Well, well this must mean a lot to you…"

The other man took it and put it on the ground, "Let's see how long it takes to break."

"Don't you dare…" Cagalli rasped but it was barely audible as they smashed the ring into pieces. Cagalli's eyes began to water as her last tie to Athrun was beaten into several pieces.

"What is the matter princess," Dullindal asked as he walked into the room with a smirk on his lips. "Such a shame…" Dullindal saw something shattered into several pieces. "Take her to a room and keep her locked up."

"Understood," with that Cagalli was let loose but her physical strength was gone. They dragged her out of the room and all Cagalli could do was nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nice ship Yzak," Athrun said as he looked around the office. Yzak just grunted as he allowed Kira and Athrun aboard his ship. They were still in flight suits but ones for ZAFT. They were red uniforms that were once his and Dearka's of course they had to be slightly altered due to the differences in their heights.

"So, what is this place that we are taking you to," Dearka asked as he sat at the edge of Yzak's desk.

Kira looked up at his friends, "We believe it's Chairman Dullindal's fortress or headquarters. We also believe that is where Cagalli might be being held at."

"Why would the Chairman have her there?" Yzak asked with an arched eyebrow. "It doesn't make sense why he would bother to shoot her and then take her up to this place. It wasn't easy getting an access code to go there. He is very picky on whom he allows there, but I must warn you…Minerva will be there as well."

"So we are walking on egg shells," Athrun sighed. "I just hope she is still alive."

Yzak saw his friend's expression and nodded, "Captain." Yzak looked up to see Shiho standing there with a salute. "We have arrived at the base."

"Thank you Shiho," Yzak smiled. "Is there anything else?"

"No sir, just the chairman requests that you and Commander Elsman show up for the meeting with him," Shiho informed him.

"You are dismissed," Yzak told her and then Shiho's eyes softened.

"Please be careful," with that said Shiho left the room. Dearka got his usual smirk on his lips, "Looks like you two are getting along very well. Yes in deed, she will make a fine wife."

"Shut up Dearka!" Yzak shouted as he stood from his chair. "Let's get going, make sure you don't take off those hats."

Athrun and Kira placed them onto their heads, and followed after Yzak. They had landed inside of the base and quickly made their way to the doorway that would lead them inside, "If any one asks, just say you are with me. Shiho will be guiding you through the ear piece on where to go from there, on the possible location of where Cagalli might be."

"Alright," Kira and Athrun responded as they followed after Yzak. Dearka just waved his hand and off they went. They followed after him as they entered the countless corridors and they began receiving Shiho's instructions in the ear piece.

"There will be several guards posted the closer you get to the meeting hall, you might want to make your way around after the sixth hallway you see after the one you are currently passing," Shiho said.

Kira and Athrun began counting and split up from Dearka and Yzak. Dearka and Yzak silently prayed for their safety as they continued down away from them. "There aren't many holding cells in that place, but I can say for sure there is a room with one guest occupant listed. I can assume this is the person you are looking for."

"Do you think it is her," Athrun asked as they continued to make their way around following Shiho's directions.

Kira shrugged, "Only when we get there will we find out."

"Take a right here," Athrun pointed as they turned. There they saw two guards standing outside of a door. They proceeded with caution but then saw…blood? Athrun and Kira quickly made their way over to the two guards to only see they had been shot and both of their pistols were missing. They opened the door to see nobody there.

"Look," Athrun went over to the bed to see Cagalli's jacket. He saw the blood and countless cuts and gashes in the jacket. His heart sank but his eyes showed several different emotions but mostly it was fear. "She was in here, but…"

"She's been beaten," Kira said with a growl. "How dare they touch her and do this to her?"

"We need to find her," Athrun suggested. Then Athrun looked at the two guards, "Do you think she actually killed these men?"

"After being tortured and beaten to almost your death," Kira said softly. "She might do anything; do you think she would have gone after the chairman?"

"Let's go back," Athrun suggested as they quickly rushed to find their way back. They could hear Shiho yelling in there ear of where they were going, but without microphones they could not answer back. They just continued to rush their way to the meeting hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah yes well, I know many will oppose the ideas I have suggested, but I wanted to know your opinions," Dullindal said from his high command chair. "I know that you, Captain Joule along with Commander Elsman played a huge role during the first war. I know that you may have several questions, along with Captain Gladys."

"What I have to say to you would cause me to receive a court martial," Talia replied and Arthur along with her pilots looked at her in shock. She never really spoke out like that to anyone higher above in the chain of command.

"Now, Talia we've known each other for a long time," Dullindal told her but was cut off by her gaze and her words.

"Yes, but it seems you have changed over the years," Talia told him. "I think what you are suggesting is something ideally works but in all reality, it will not."

"I have to agree," Kira shouted as he and Athrun barged into the room. "Would you so kindly explain this!" Kira threw Cagalli's jacket at him and he just sat there unaffected but everyone else minus Rey was surprised. Those who were working there were in disgust, it was Cagalli Yula Athha's Orb jacket and it was in shreds.

"What is the meaning of this," Talia asked as she grabbed it. "Have you been keeping her here?"

Athrun pointed his gun at him and stepped closer, Dearka and Yzak didn't bother to stop him. Of course Rey quickly went to Gilbert's defense. "Where is she?"

"I do not know what you are talking about Athrun," Dullindal replied but Athrun did not back down. "I would never bring harm to Miss Athha."

"CUT THE BULL SHIT!" Athrun shouted in anger, "I know that you had her here, the jacket is proof enough. I don't even want to imagine what you did to her, or order to have done on her."

"Don't come any closer Athrun," Rey warned while Shinn and Lunamaria were utterly confused about the events taking place. "I will kill you if I have to."

"Don't make me laugh," Athrun said as his eyes changed into SEED mode. He was angry and he was on the defensive, he would make sure he got the answers he wanted. "After all of what you've done, you think I am going to back down?"

"I do not wish to shed anymore blood, you will be happier in the order that Gil is presenting," Rey told him flatly.

"To have our destiny decided is not something I look forward to," Dearka then pulled out his gun and pointed it at Dullindal. "I happen to think that one I am meant to marry is someone that no can replace."

"Dearka," Yzak asked in surprise. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you think, I don't like the fact he harmed Cagalli," Dearka looked at him. "Did you know she offered me a place in Orb, that she would give me a new life and a name if I wanted it to be so? Cagalli is a good person, but of course the only thing I've known is the PLANTs. They are my home, it almost makes me wonder if I made the wrong decision in coming back to ZAFT…"

"Are you saying you rather would live in a country that is ruled only by ideas," Dullindal asked.

"I would rather die than live under your new order," Talia fired at him and Dullindal was in shock. "The world you are asking for is non existent; human beings will always be human beings. No more and no less, and what you seek is something that is too perfect and I hate to tell you this but we are far from perfection."

"Talia," Dullindal said sadly. "I thought of all people you would understand."

"Open a channel," Yzak barked. "I want everyone out there to make up their own choices."

"Yes let's let them," Dullindal said simply as everyone was now viewing this. "Do you really think by showing this that they are really going to understand?"

"They will see a part of you that is darker than what you are portraying," Athrun said harshly. "That you want to the supreme leader of the world of genetic destiny."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dullindal asked, "I was the one who created it after all!"

"People should choose their fate and not let other lead them down that path," a voice called from behind. Everyone turned to see Cagalli limping into the room, "I refuse to let someone decide my fate based on my genes."

"Cagalli!" Athrun and Kira both exclaimed. Her body even from just a first glance was badly bruised and broken but her spirit was still in one piece.

"Next time you send one of your special forces to kill me, make sure they do the job," Cagalli then pulled out a gun and shot Dullindal in the shoulder. In turn Rey turned around and shot Cagalli in the stomach.

"NO!" Athrun shouted as he tried to make his way over to her.

"So I was to be the example of what would happen when someone didn't yield to your demands," Cagalli said in response and forced her body to stand straight up. Dullindal just glared at her and she shot another bullet at him, this time Rey took it for him and fell to the ground.

"REY!" Dullindal shouted and knelt by his side. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Dullindal then picked up the gun and fired at Cagalli who in turn did the same. It was her last bullet she was going to make it count as did he. Everything went in slow motion, it was almost as you could see the bullets firing in the air. It hit Dullindal in the chest, but again Cagalli had missed his heart but was pretty close enough. However it would appear Cagalli would not be so lucky as it hit her square on target.

"NO!" Athrun's eyes had to be deceiving him, or at least he hoped. Cagalli's finger let go of the gun she was holding as she slowly falling to the ground. Athrun saw her hit and then began to float due to the gravity of space. He placed one hand under the back of her head and the other over her bleeding stomach. "CAGALLI?"

"Athrun…" Cagalli rasped out and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh, save your strength," Athrun told her with tears in his eyes. He would not lose, he refused to lose her, and there was no way he would allow to go. "We are going to get you to a doctor and everything will be fine…"

"I…leave…Orb, to…you," Cagalli cried out in pain and Athrun took a hold of her hand to place it on his cheek. "I…I…"

"Cagalli don't, you are going to be fine," Athrun whispered.

Cagalli shook her head, "Be…Orb's leader…Kisaka will know…"

"Cagalli stop it, you are going to be fine," Athrun suggested but the others just watched in tears. The other ZAFT soldiers watched in horror, Athrun was holding on to her for dear life…he felt sorrow for Meer's death but it would nothing compared to this moment, he was losing Cagalli. No he refused; this was not supposed to happen to them. The war was supposed to be over and he would return to her in Orb. She was not suppose to give up her life up for this, she was suppose to live. "We'll get you back to the Archangel…then everyone can be happy to see you alive and well."

Cagalli smiled weakly and Kira let his tears pour down his face. He had his sister for two years and now she was slipping away. He heard Cagalli give leadership over to Athrun, and to him it was fitting. He was not meant to be a politician but it broke his heart that his friend would have to carry the burden on his own.

"I'm so sorry," Athrun said in the mist of his tears. "I wasn't there to protect you, I should have stayed behind with you."

"No…you're place…was with….Kira," Cagalli groaned in pain.

"Cagalli…" Athrun called out to her and she closed her eyes to open them once again. "Please, just hold on…I'll get you to the Archangel and go home together, back to Orb."

Cagalli smiled, "Kiss me…" Athrun granted her request and placed his lips on hers. They were still soft but had lost their warmth, his fresh tears landed on her face as he pulled away. "I…love you," Cagalli's eyes dropped close and her hand went limp. Athrun was shaking and began to gently rock Cagalli…

"No," Athrun whispered. "No, please…no!" Talia pulled her hat off as did the rest of the members there. "Cagalli…open your eyes! Please, open your eyes!" Kira walked over to his friend and looked down at his sister. She was much paler than what she normally was and the color of her lips were fading away.

"Hurry up and call the medics," Yzak shouted and at first no one moved. "Didn't you hear me? Go get the medics!"

"CAGALLI!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun stood in front of the mirror and adjusted the jacket. He sighed, his hair had grown out but he still kept it trimmed above his shoulders. He was the head representative of Orb, and he didn't like the job at all. He grunted, if it wasn't for Cagalli he wouldn't even be standing there. Today was the official day that Gilbert Dullindal was being charged for his crimes. His punishment would be decided today with all of the political and global leaders being present. He then heard a knock at his door and turned around to only smile.

"You ready?"

Athrun nodded, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," and Athrun kissed her softly. "You know, you are going to be late."

Athrun chuckled, "Aren't I always late due to a certain someone?"

"I'm hurt, do you think that highly of me?"

Athrun hugged the figure tightly, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but many of the wounds have yet to heal completely."

Athrun pulled away with a smile on his lips once again, he brushed through blonde tresses of Cagalli Zala. She had shortened her name after they were married, she had barely escaped with her life but something told her it wasn't her time yet to leave. So she didn't, she fought back for her life…she had suffered countless broken bones and bruises but here she was today dressed in a beautiful green dress and her hair all up in curls.

"As long as you are healing and getting better that is all that matters," Athrun told her and kissed her cheek. "I still don't like this job you gave me."

Cagalli giggled, "What? Why are you complaining? I thought I was dying so I gave you the job. Not only that, you suggested I marry you on the spot soon as I was able to walk. So more or less the job is now completely one-hundred percent yours."

"Gee, thanks," Athrun pressed his lips on hers again. "Well you almost didn't want to get married…"

"I was on drugs, you can't blame me," Cagalli winked. "Besides we are still young, we are only nineteen remember?"

Athrun nodded, "Yes. I didn't forget Mrs. Zala."

"Good," Cagalli smiled as she kissed him gently. "Now off to the meeting…"

"Only if you come with me," Athrun said as he kept her a lot closer. Sure the phrase usually went: "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." However in this case there is an exception, sometimes it is better to keep your loved ones closer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok, ok…I know I always bring Cagalli back to life…but it's fun. I hope that you enjoy this little installment I put up for you. It took me a total of a year to write it. I had written this for the end of SEED and decided I wouldn't post it. I saw DESTINY and got an idea so I reworked this one out. So finally I'm getting it out of closet and onto the screen. I hope that you all enjoyed it and enjoying the other story.


End file.
